The Magic Pen
}} The Magic Pen is the 14th episode of Season 4. Plot In one fine sunny day, the witch is flying on her magic broom, going to the comic con. But the witch encountered a storm up ahead. And just like the plane, it advised her to put on the seatbelt. But the resulting turbulence opened the purse and her magic pencil was dropped. Onto Oggy's house roof, down the drain, and ended up in Dee Dee's hind where he's stealing a carrot from Oggy's veggie field. He was curious, and started to play with it. He bites it as if it's wood, but Dee Dee can't eat, then he threw the pen. The resulting throw made the pencil draw a line, something that Dee Dee noticed it. Dee Dee then walked climbed, walked, and slid down the writing trail. Seeing it's magical after a scribble, he starts to play with it like in Spongebob's Frankendoodle. Dee Dee made an idea to draw a sausage and eat it. Marky had noticed Dee Dee and they drew random things while fighting: A hammer, a boxing glove, a bow and arrow, and a mace. Joey, when hearing the fight, saw the roaches and stole the pen for something else. Back at the cockroaches' home, Joey first drew a soldier with a gun, which they used it as a test on his friends. Oggy, admiring the picture of two cows while eating celery, then noticed the soldier, as the soldier distracted Oggy, while the cockroaches raided the fridge. He hid in the computer room and tried to come out. But with his eye, he saw the cockroaches taking the food before the soldier can seize his eye. Seeing how he can get rid of it, he examines the wall from the lead, and then uses an eraser from the drawer as a remedy. With that, he erased the soldier. But with Joey noticing it while the cockroaches enjoyed the victory, he planned to get back at them by drawing more soldiers, which definitely got the better of him. He also drew a brute, of which he can punch Oggy with it. But behind, he got the pencil, and a fight had occurred to which gets the pencil. It was broken in two, and Oggy and Joey planned a massive attack. The two drew the line, and they drew numerous drawings: for Oggy, simple stickman knights, unicorns, and war elephants. For Joey, it's much complicated: Soldiers, Brutes, Tanks, Planes, Robots, Ghosts, and even a dragon, which blew fire on Joey. Meanwhile, the witch was asked by the police of checking her things whilst on her flight. She realizes the pencil is gone, and she went back to get it. Right from the storm cloud. At Oggy's house, the Drawing War is declared, but is instantly stopped when the witch arrived and snapped the drawings out. Oggy was then informed of the cockroaches holding the other end of the pencil, and she drew a lasso to round the cockroaches up after the two halves of the pencil is connected. With the witch back with the pencil and gone, and the cockroaches all tied up, as the episode closes, Oggy sentences them to erase the drawings in the house while watching his TV. Trivia * This is probably the second time the witch appears. The first being Inside Out. Gallery IMG_20190723_091504.jpg IMG_20190723_091510.jpg IMG_20190723_091516.jpg Video References fr:Crayon Magique Category:Episodes from season 4 (Oggy and the Cockroaches)